


Make A List

by 21CrumbledShadows12



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dr. Manhattan - Freeform, F/M, Family, Hollis Mason - Freeform, In Love, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Murder, Old Age, Past to Present, Pregnancy, Promises, Romance, Secrets, Silk spectre - Freeform, Watchmen - Freeform, nite owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21CrumbledShadows12/pseuds/21CrumbledShadows12
Summary: Edward Blake and Josephine Anne Kilts have known each other for a long time, since child hood. While the Comedian is out playing games, she is there every step of the way playing games with him. The both of them find themselves chasing things that were never important. Neither of them realized what they had in front of them all along until it was too late.





	Make A List

"Laurie," Dan sighed, he looked uneasily through the thin droplets of rain at the mansion before them. "Explain why we are here again."

"I need to find out more about my father."

"Yeah, but why do we have to go to Josephine Anne Kilts of all people." Laurie placed her hand on Dan's arm, he glanced over at her and she gave him a comforting smile.

"They had known each other since they were kids, mom told me if I want to know about Blake that I need to go to her." Dan inhaled a deep breath, he placed his hands on the wheel of the car and thought for a moment.

"I thought you hated your dad."

"Maybe I hate him for the wrong reasons, I merely want to know more about him." Dan shrugged, but he had exited the car none the less. The mansion was desolate, beautiful white paint settled on the front and brass railing complimented a red brick set of stairs that led up to the mahogany doors. They both hurried under the cover of the balcony above the entrance, running from the hard pouring weather. Laurie hardly had hit the wood with a knuckle when it swung open to reveal the great Venus herself.

She was a little worse for wear, but still as beautiful as she had been while serving the watchmen. In her silk black hair there wasn't a single strand of grey, her skin unmarred by heavy wrinkles and sagging skin, her violent blue eyes still as strong as the day that Laurie had first met her. She had aged far better than her mother, than Edward Blake, than Mason. Her lips hadn't paled from their steak red and her white smile hadn't faded. Her figure was still so sleek and smooth, her legs as strong and built as they had been years ago.

"Laurie, Dan, its good to see you guys again." She was in nothing more than a pair of black underwear and white baggy tank top that acted partially as a dress. In the other hand she held a glass of scotch, she opened the door and gestured the two in. They entered with slight hesitation, she slammed the door behind them. The sound echoed through the open area, the dimly lit mansion that was never quite so full. She led them into the kitchen and sat them at the bar stools at her miniature alcohol station. The floors were checker board and the countertops were grey granite, neither Dan nor Laurie could say they had ever found themselves in such an exquisite place.

"Can I get you guys anything?"

"No, we are fine." Dan immediately replied, Laurie shot him a look and then shook her head.

"Thank you, but no." Josie settled herself on a stool across from them, pouring herself some vodka instead of scotch.

"Isn't mixing drinks a bit dangerous?" Dan commented, she frowned and sipped from the glass.

"I don't have much to live for, so it isn't dangerous to me." She gazed across the counter at them, patiently waiting for one of them to say why they were there.

"You knew my father? I was wondering if you could tell me more about him. How far you went back? Maybe his childhood?" Josie swished the orange liquid around in her glass, she bit her bottom lip and then rose her stare.

"I knew Edward Blake, I am sorry that he had to die so soon. Sucks that it wasn't me instead."

"Don't say that, everyone is happy he is dead." Dan firmly stated, she chuckled at him. Laurie was a bit shocked that Dan would say that, not because she was happy that her father died but because Josie and him didn't get along well. Hollis Mason and her use to be in a sexual relationship, one that Hollis spoke little of but enough for Dan to know that Josie wasn't the best person to be with.

"I'm not happy, he use to call me every once a week. We would have phone sex, talk about the world, or reminisce on old times. You can't just forget that." Laurie shifted in her chair, she crowned her hands.

"I want to know everything about him, my mom won't tell."

"Sadly..." Josie took a deep breath. "Your mom doesn't know a lot about him, but he sure as fuck loved the both of you so much." That caught Laurie off guard, she could see the sorrow in Josie's gaze and Dan rolled his eyes.

"He was a pervert, a murderer, he couldn't have loved anyone or anything." Josie suddenly went on the defense and pointed a finger at Dan.

"You are wrong, Nite Owl. He wanted to have a family, have a normal life, he just wasn't played the right cards. I can't say I would defend him for everything that he did that was cruel and violent, but he would die for your mom and you kid." Laurie fiddled with her fingers thoughtfully as Josie took another sip, she gestured at Dan.  
"Why don't you take a look around, Danny boy? I want to talk to the Silk Spectre in private."

"Sure." He halfheartedly agreed and sat up to start his adventure around Josie's pointlessly huge mansion. Josie narrowed her eyes on him until he disappeared down the hall and then abruptly brought her ferocity onto Laurie.

"I loved your father, but with us it was never romantic or intimate. We fucked one another, gave each other company, someone to talk to, we understood each other and that was what made us love each other. With your mom, it was different, it tore him up knowing that she never loved him the same way."

"How do you know this?"

"We talked about it and God forbid I don't remember the day that he had first laid eyes on her."

_"Eddie, don't be stupid, come on." Venus hissed at him with a slight tug at his wrist, he just couldn't take his eyes off of that woman. Then again, not many of the men in that room could, but it was different for Eddie. She smiled to herself and slapped him on the shoulder. "There is only one way to a woman's heart, Comedian, you've got to be romantic." She was a couple years older than him, but not too old, Eddie must have liked that. She was obviously stunning, you couldn't say that she wasn't. Edward grinned over his shoulder at Josie, he leaned down to her ear and whispered._

_"How do you suppose I go about being romantic, Venus."_

_"Buy her flowers or something you big brute." She released Eddie's wrist and watched as he walked over to introduce himself. She never had thought she would see the day that Eddie would fall in love, but that was the day he did._

"Eddie had a problem controlling his temper, something he inherited as a kid. When your mother turned him down, he couldn't stop himself and perhaps he got a bit more violent than he should have. But your mother loved that shit. The night your mom married her agent, Eddie was fucking her in the bathroom stall and she was willing this time."

"Then you were born and that was what it was, your mother didn't talk to Eddie much after that. But he did keep in touch. He was the one that had sent all of those profane comics to her every month."

"Urg..." Laurie's expression morphed into disgust. "Really?"

"Yeah," Josie laughed. "Really." She confirmed, already knowing that Laurie's mother knew who those pornographic comics were from.

"He did love your mother and you, I remember him having pictures all over his penthouse of you guys." Laurie didn't want to believe it, but maybe her father did care.

"He was trapped in something he didn't want to be in... something... something..."

_Venus sat upright on the bed, she snatched the Comedian's cigar and took a gigantic puff from it, relieving it in his face. He chuckled at her, neither of them had removed their masks yet. It was only one more day before the Keene Act and it was Blake's idea to have endless sex in costume before the day was up. She laughed with him, then plopped down into the pillow of the bed in exhaustion. The comedian sighed, he grabbed the cigar and put it out on the end table. He scooted closer to her and wrapped her in his arms and cuddled. The comedian never cuddled._

_"Is this a joke, Ed?"_

_"No baby, Life is the joke. Is it really trouble that I want to hold my best friend in my arms one last time?" She snuggled further into his hairy grayish chest and inhaled at his scent, devoting it to memory._

_"No trouble at all." She muttered back, sleepily. He stared up at the ceiling, finally grasping his mask and throwing it next to the bed with the discarded armor, almost bitterly. He glanced down at her and removed her mask to, his expression as serious as ever. She didn't protest and instead continued to relax in his grasp, body on body, skin on skin. Then she began to realize that she had spent her entire life, wishing that she could have had something like this with a man that she was married to._

_"I am gonna miss this." He grumbled into her hair, she squeezed her eyes tightly to keep from crying. She was going to miss being this close to him on a daily basis. "Fifty-seven years, we had it good."_

_"Yeah, we did have it good."_

_"Through all my fucking struggles you were there, through all yours I never left you. We could have been a fucking married couple."_

_"Oh shut up." She elbowed him in the stomach and he growled with a burning aggravation, not just at her attack but at their life. "I know that you wished you had Sally right now." He gripped her tighter, threatening, but she knew he would never hurt her._

_"Don't fucking talk about her in our bed."_

_"Why not? She is all over your fucking room." She giggled, and that was a fact: Silk Spectre was all over Eddie's room. It was silent after that, she wondered if he had put her on the list. They had both constructed their own lists, each carrying names of weight that they had either wronged or had met personally. They wanted to go out in forgiveness and so that list contained the names of everyone that they would ask for forgiveness from. She knew that she had put him on hers, he knew too._

_"Edward Blake, I love you so much..." She began shakily, she just listened to the sound of his breathing. "I have loved you since Senior Prom when you had thrown me in the back of your pick up truck and had taken my virginity. I have loved you no matter what you have done and sometimes I dream of being married to you, I dream that you love me too, but I hardly think that will ever happen-"_

_"Nonsense, I love you too baby, don't you ever think otherwise." She sniffled, wiped her tears on his chest hairs._

_"I have killed a lot of people, Edward, and sometimes I wonder if I would do it all again. Even if I know that I would do it ten times over, if only it meant that I would be yours forever. I have no regrets anymore, I have no regrets and it makes me sick sometimes. I love you so much that it doesn't even phase me, the things I have done..." She began to sob. "Forgive me please."_

_"Shhh..." He closed his eyes and buried into her closer. "You put me on your list, but you haven't done a damn wrong thing to me that I would hate you for. I would never regret having you in my life." She pulled away to look up at him, he forced a slight smile and wiped her tears away. "I really should be forgiving you for going through my porn stash." She couldn't help but snort, she leaned down and nuzzled into him again. "I'm sure you had some good use for that."_

_"Pervert." She said softly, he caressed her shoulder._

_"For as damn much as I love Sally, I couldn't think of any other person I would rather spend my life with than you." She blushed at that and pecked his chest, her eyes fluttered open and beside the bed she could vividly see a picture on the nightstand. It was a picture of Eddie and her, decked out in their costumes before the war part of the watchmen. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have a kid or a smoking hot baby mama if it weren't for you. You have saved my life so many damn times that I can hardly count them on my cold dead fingers."_

_"You mean warm fingers." She teased, weaving her slender digits through his thick and bulky ones. "Long and hot fingers." He cackled, showing her a grin of white teeth, unmistakably handsome as ever no matter how old. He shifted onto his side, so that your faces were inches apart and you were staring into each other's eyes. "This shit isn't romantic it's more than that Baby J, promise me you won't forget that."_

_"I promise." The next morning she woke up to an absent Edward Blake, a hustler magazine resting where he once was. She opened it to discover a note inside, smiling to herself._

_-Went to get Coffee. Come back for one more fuck. You can keep this until then... Ed-_

_That magazine, as cheesy as it was, was a promise. One she would cash in to Eddie when the time was right. That was the last time that either of them would ever be together._

"Josephine? Josephine, are you listening?" Josie snapped out of her reverie and widened her grin at the memory of Edward Blake.

"I don't have much time left on earth anymore, Laurie." She blankly said, then finished her glass of Vodka. "I'm leaving."

"Wait, where?"

"This house, I am giving it to you." Josie finally met Laurie's gaze. "Your father had bought it for us before the Vietnam War, he had wanted us to get married and have it all to ourselves. I wouldn't have any use for it now, so I am giving it to Dan and you. The paperwork is already filled out and it's on my bed."

"Where are you going?" This was unexpected, completely and utterly. Laurie imagined all the things that Dan and her could do in a mansion like this.

"Maybe I will stop by your dad's grave first, see him one last time, but other than that. I think it's better you don't know." Laurie's mouth shut audibly.

"I am sixty-four years old and I have nothing to show for it. Take my house, Laurie. I paid it off with the rest of my money for the next twenty or so years, hopefully that will be useful."

"Why are you doing this?" Josie reached beneath her tank top and she pulled out an old, wrinkled, folded piece of paper from her underwear. She unfolded it, on it was a list of names that Josie and Edward had written together. All of them were crossed out except for one: Laurie Jupiter.

"You are on my list, I just hope you can forgive me. I am the reason your father never went home, the reason he was never there. It's my fault." Laurie didn't say anything as she took the list from Josie, didn't say a word. Dan entered back into the kitchen, he had fully inspected the mansion.

"I will go get dressed and grab my bags." Josie blurted out as she passed Dan, Dan gave Laurie a confused look but she was too focused on the photo that was found within the folded list.

"What was that about? Are we leaving?" Laurie held the photo up. It was a picture of her father and Venus dressed in their costumes, in the background was the mansion that Laurie stood in right at that moment.

"No. I think we are staying... For a long, long time."

Venus stood in front of Edward Blake's grave, she put down two sets of roses, a hustler magazine, and a black pistol that he had given her. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket and smiled down at the grave.

"I love you, you big brute. See you soon." She then stalked away towards her Harley motorcycle... the one with the big smiley face on the engine and she drove off.

She went home.

 

 


End file.
